


Whatever Suits Your Fancy

by hmweasley



Series: HPFC Easter Egg Hunt 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle London, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Albus takes Scorpius to have his very first pizza.





	Whatever Suits Your Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Albus/Scorpius prompt in the Easter Egg Hunt and the pizza prompt in the AYCETDI challenge.

“I can’t believe you’ve never eaten pizza!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes while simultaneously eyeing an oncoming car as he hurried across the street behind Albus.

“You’ve said that ten times in the twenty minutes since you discovered it.”

And Scorpius was getting exhausted of trying to justify himself.

“I’ve already told you,” he continued, struggling to keep up with his boyfriend, who was powering his way down the crowded street as if magic was propelling him, “my parents never cooked anything that wasn’t traditionally British or French. It’s part of the dignity of the Malfoy family or whatever. No eating food unfit for aristocracy, you know? Pizza is for the common people.”

A woman who looked to be in her thirties narrowed her eyes at him as he passed, and he smiled sheepishly back. His mocking of his grandfather’s pretentious tone probably hadn’t helped how his words sounded to her ears.

Albus, who hadn’t noticed the woman, scoffed, whirling around to face Scorpius while waving his hands in the air.

“Pizza is for everyone,” he said. “The most magical part of pizza is that you can put anything that suits your fancy on it. This place even sells a dessert pizza with chocolate and marshmallows. You won’t believe the variety.”

Scorpius frowned. He’d never eaten in a Muggle restaurant, let alone one that served food as unfamiliar to him as pizza.

He took a step closer to Albus, grasping his hand, and Albus calmed as he sensed Scorpius’ discomfort.

“But we’ll start with something simple,” he said. “Would you like to try cheese first? Then we can branch out to other toppings once you’ve gotten your bearings.”

Albus came to a stop, and Scorpius realized they were in front of the pizza place he had been raving about. An Italian name in loopy script was emblazoned on the window. Inside, Scorpius could see plenty of Muggle families and groups of teenagers sitting at the booths. He’d passed by Muggle restaurants like this before, but never in his life had he sat in a booth.

A squeeze of his hand made him focus on Albus again.

“Cheese sounds nice,” he said.

The concern on Albus’ face morphed into a simple smile, and he squeezed Scorpius’ hand again before tugging him into the restaurant. Scorpius was looking at everything, and he was sure that he appeared odd to the Muggles who had visited many a place that looked just like this, though no one was glancing his way.

Albus led him to a counter behind which stood a bored looking girl who was around their age. She and Albus went through the typical exchange that Scorpius could recognize from the wizarding restaurants he had eaten at before Albus led him to the booths.

Scorpius bounced a little in his seat, testing the booth out. When he glanced up, Albus was watching him, and he blushed, looking down at the table. Albus didn’t comment on it as he leaned forward and whispered, “You’re about to have the best meal of your life.”

The “best” part might have been hyperbole, but Scorpius wasn’t angry when Albus brought him to the same restaurant the next day to try pepperoni.


End file.
